


茉香珍奶到永久

by sweetiedust



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, INTP vs ENFP, M/M, Online Romance, bubble tea forever, doggerel, kind of Allegro(???), online game
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiedust/pseuds/sweetiedust
Summary: 全  一  回🍬陈韦丞带妹上分遇网骗杨博尧合法外挂敢对线
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	茉香珍奶到永久

全服第一女武神，英姿长弓艾蒂文  
例无虚发穿杨箭，箭箭杀人不见人  
多年江湖了无痕，高冷人设立得稳  
不加工会与师门，不收徒子与徒孙  
日常单刷满级本，周常演武狂上分  
究竟何人此等神？人妖玩家宅男陈  
高冷不为耍酷帅，全因社交有障碍  
工会刷屏聊太快，徒弟不知人好坏  
单机网游也不赖，何必费心理人脉  
四十小时狂杀怪，练好技术爽虐菜  
可怜运营心塞塞，游戏平衡不能坏  
好料藏进萌新本，人数不齐不给开  
小陈只好忍无奈，副本门口喊开麦  
凑人划水随便来，歪瓜裂枣我也带  
众人一听这好事，哗啦一声蜂拥至  
就算不需材料石，贴贴女神也挺值  
开本瞬间有延迟，回神副本化血池  
圣光道道怪皆死，仙踪处处无不至  
未等能把掉落拾，女神收鞘说告辞  
大伙还在傻眼时，神已退本跨马驰  
扬鞭催马马蹄频，小陈忽觉不对劲  
似有一人跟身后，气喘吁吁追挺紧  
勒马回首看定睛，刹那小箭射红心  
猫耳萝莉水灵灵，圆脸粉毛水手襟  
小陈不由喊破音，我靠简直可爱晕！！！  
但是形象不能抛，面若冰霜手插腰  
有何贵干把我找，做啥追着我马跑  
萝莉眨眼微微笑，字字甜甜似撒娇  
哈喽我叫小茉莉，刚刚来玩技术糟  
姐姐带我好不好？满脸无辜把人瞧  
小陈哪里受得了，血压直往脑顶飙  
社交原则全忘掉，两个总比一个好  
魔星混世横空扫，自此运营髪更少  
日比一日更丧气，差点人生都放弃  
不知哪来小茉莉，看似萌新等级低  
整天混在主城里，假装演奏圣诞曲  
围观必须把钱递，不给一箭把人狙  
此等行径着实谜，恶霸太妹先不提  
萝莉没有持弓技，天降神箭自哪里  
后台苦苦对数据，水落石出如雷劈  
大神从不与人聚，挽弓独行只练级  
何以受蛊成凶器？陪人上演双簧戏  
莫非此号主已易？操作风骚没法替  
运营迷惑挠头皮，小陈傻傻笑嘻嘻  
妹妹可爱甜如蜜，机灵鬼马想法奇  
每天都有新玩意，娇俏活泼小猫咪  
如醉如痴把猫吸，身陷uwu心欢喜  
忽有一日收消息，运营邮箱把话递  
大神务必要警惕！当心网骗莫沉迷  
小陈见信愣几秒，心底如猫百爪挠  
小心翼翼问茉莉，能不能把语音聊  
茉莉沉默没几秒，发个笑脸说嗯好  
开麦就把姐姐叫，沙沙甜甜似蜜枣  
纵然并非萝莉音，反让小陈更上脑  
心底疑云全忘掉，脸红好似卤猪脚  
自己本就人妖号，莫把妹妹给吓到  
捏紧嗓子气尖削，假声说话调全跑  
谁家石榴起惊风，谁料大雕击晴空  
姐姐妹妹聊一通，小陈彻底把心动  
虚空狂拉欢乐颂，泥足难拔网恋梦  
数学课上正发梦，同桌脖子映眼中  
锁骨下颌一片红，形状位置挺眼熟  
不由戳戳问出声，提琴是小还是中  
小提琴手段子多，同黑中提好欢乐  
下课铃响还不舍，天南海北一路说  
门当户对八字合，共同话题愈见多  
初识言谈似故熟，声音也像哪听过  
琴谱练到同一面，游戏同服把户落  
小陈心里笑呵呵，今天过得真不错  
线上妹妹小手握，线下也有新收获  
简简单单来上课，竟遇桌同道也和  
隔日乐团排练厅，又与小杨同台坐  
缘分二字再不过，二人越打越火热  
每日下线琴练过，就把小杨电话拨  
只是相约游戏局，各怀心事不敢说  
是夜氤氲月如瞳，小陈躺床睡朦胧  
梦里小杨轻声语，声声绕绕入脑中  
如揉心弦频颤动，既视之感味挺重  
曾投爱河为此声，茉莉小杨双影重  
幡然惊坐春梦中，心旌猎猎如抖弓  
窗外石榴起惊风，却见鹰雕击晴空  
猛禽长啸冠山峰，钩织乱麻满心胸  
启动游戏登界面，茉莉果然正在线  
点开茉莉聊天框，邀请语音心紧张  
接通不再捏假嗓，不喊妹妹喊小杨  
小杨反应也挺绝，休止不到一小节  
没事人似把话接，还要嫑我叫姐姐  
小陈听了自气结，天降此结也难解  
人生匆匆三万天，真真假假梦蝴蝶  
也是现充也网恋，祸乱江湖两相偕

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 小楊自稱小茉莉，梗自前年聖誕季  
> 拿出電話撥隨機，尷尬程度史無敵  
> 就連小楊都心虛，開口I‘mJasmine  
>   
> 珍奶永久作標題，就是四天前那期  
> ＶＲ聊天小遊戲，小楊頭上掛ＩＤ


End file.
